


Devil's Trill

by vix_spes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Hannibal had been gifted with a silver-tongue and no-one was immune to his charm, for better or for worse.





	Devil's Trill

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ravage Kickstarter digital zine

Will couldn’t help but smile as he watched Hannibal. While he sat in the sunshine outside a bar, not so subtly dropping scraps for a couple of strays that lingered nearby, his lover wandered the market making his purchases for the next few days. He idly started petting one of the bolder animals as one stall caught Hannibal’s eye and he stopped for a closer look. As Will watched, he saw Hannibal begin to speak and the second that the stallholder capitulated. Will would guarantee that the best items on her stall would grace their table in the near future.

He had seen it happen before.

Nobody was immune when Hannibal turned on the charm. Among his many other attributes, Hannibal had been gifted with a silver-tongue and he was not afraid to use it to his advantage.

Hannibal wielded his words as dextrously and beautifully as an expert swordsman; eloquent and persuasive every time he opened his mouth. Hannibal had such a way with words that, by use of them alone, he was capable of great deception. Many had fallen to his slick speech. Not just the foolish and gullible, but those that should know better. Jack. Alana. Dr du Maurier. Abigail.

Will himself.

It may not have always been so, but Will had developed a healthy appreciation for Hannibal's gift, just as Hannibal had of Will's empathy. There was a curiosity there that could never be satiated for either of them.

Will remembered his conversation with Abigail in the Norman Chapel at Palermo.

_ “Hannibal’s not God … Defying God, that’s his idea of a good time.” _

He didn't doubt his words, even now. Many would liken those with Hannibal’s ability to manipulate with nothing more than words to the Devil. Yet, Will knew Hannibal didn't consider himself as such. Nothing so banal. Hannibal likened himself more to a fallen angel. He may have set Will on a darker path, but in doing so, Hannibal had drawn him out of a world where he had only half existed.

_ "This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.” _

Somewhere behind the person suit, there was a vulnerability in Hannibal Lecter that only Will was capable of either crushing or nurturing. Hannibal's words on the bluff after they had killed the Great Red Dragon had shown that.

Will had chosen nurture.

He didn't regret it. As Will watched, someone shoved into Hannibal and kept moving without apologising. It would be their final mistake. Hannibal looked up at Will, meeting his gaze easily and raising an eyebrow, a predatory smile curving his lips as Will nodded once.

Fallen angel or devil, Hannibal Lecter belonged to Will Graham. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't done so already, please go and support the Ravage Kickstarter (details on the blog: [Love Crime Books](https://lovecrimebooks.wordpress.com)) ... the stretch goals are being smashed and the campaign runs until 15th March


End file.
